


25 days of Christmas Drabbles 2k19

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: a collection of Christmas drabbles
Relationships: Connie Springer & Eren Yeager, Falco Grice & Eren Yeager, Gabi Braun & Falco Grice, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstien/Sasha Braus/Connie Springer, Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	1. Picking the Christmas Title

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to a late, but strong start.

Eren laughed and rolled away from Jean as he tried to get Eren into his warm winter suite. It had been the same thing the past three years running, Eren thought this was a game and loads of fun. It’s what made him so hard to get changed for going to get a Christmas tree. He was too speedy for his own good sometimes.

“Eren you little twerp get back here!” Jean hissed while Connie was laughing in the background. Of course Connie was getting payback for last year when he had been the one to be chasing little Eren around to try and get him changed.

“See? He is incredibly fast and thinks it is a game.” Connie snickered, it amused him to see his son stop and look at Jean with those mischievous eyes.

“Meep meep!” Eren called out and darted off again, he had truly fallen in love with the Looney Toons, especially the Road Runner.

“Arggg!” Frustration seemed to be the flavor of tonight for Jean.

“Here, let me try something.” Connie walked over by Eren’s winter pic and showed a picture of Sasha. “Eren, can you put your winter clothes on for mommy?” He tries to encourage the boy. This would hopefully work to get him to change.

“Mommy! Yes!” Eren ran over, and begrudgingly got into his winter clothes. The boy whined the entire time. The pants, the jacket, the hat, the boots, the gloves. He was too hot.

“Hooooot.”

Connie bent down lifting the child up. “I know baby I know. I have to keep you warm for when Mommy gets home.”

Jean felt a vibration on his butt and smiled. “I’d say she is home. Let’s get out there.”

With that, Jean calmed their dog Mystery and then lead the squad out to the car. They had decided to keep the car running this year, it would likely keep Eren warmer as they made their way to purchase a fake tree from Walmart.

Jean was still too hesitant on a real Christmas Tree. Knowing his luck, the damned dog would lift it’s leg and pee, probably to spite him. He relaxed back a little.

“Okay, I am ruling off anything that is covered in fake snow. I am still worried either Eren or Mystery will try to eat it, and right now Eren is at a phase where he needs constant supervision.” It was never fun to be the bad guy, but someone had to do it.

Connie took a break from the light lullaby he would sing when he was in the back with Eren, using a hand to gently pet the boy’s hair. “I agree. He tried to eat a tree ornimant last year…and not the edible kind. We need to be vigilant.” As Eren fussed, Connie allowed his voice to return to the more angelic tone it had before.

Sasha sighed. “You’re right, our baby and dog are more important than the fake snow.” Of course, there was plenty they could do for all of this Christmas stuff right there.

Soon enough they where parked and heading into the Wallmart with Eren sitting in the cart area designated for holding kids.

Jean started to look over a green Christmas tree. He paused a bit looking at the already strung lights.

“Do I even have to ask?” Jean’s words where only met with an disappointed silence that he would even suggest a predecorated tree.

Connie stopped at a white Christmas tree, then just shook his head sadly and walked away from it. The eyes argument was pretty strong in his head at the moment right there.

Sasha paused at a blue tree. It was a pretty thing, but they also had a blue one last year.

Before she could make up her mind to suggest it or not, a small happy little voice cut through the air.

“That one! That one!” Eren’s little mitted glove showed the way to a Green Christmas tree, it looked almost life like. Eren sure did have a way of picking the Christmas trees.

“Alright, looks like our little tree picker has given this style the stamp of approval for the year.” Jean moved quickly, bending down and grabbing a boxed version of the tree and heading over for the cart.

“I have to say, this is quickly becoming my favorite tradition. Especially with our special little helper.” Jean kissed Eren on the head getting a happy squeal.

Connie and Sasha smiled at each other, then looked to Jean and Eren saying, “Mine too!” Simultaneously. 


	2. Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the best parts of the holidays, decoration, done in au style.

Eren woke up early on December second. He did his best to move around without waking up young Falco. He had some work to do before young Falco woke up. He wanted Falco to have a special day decorating the apartment and the fake Christmas tree Eren had been using for a few years now. He had went and found nice fun ornaments too, so Falco wouldn’t fear breaking anything, and so he would have fun decorating the Christmas tree.

Part of his plan had been completed last night, when he called the home of Falco’s little crush Gabi and got permission to have her over to help. That should help make this special.

He brewed his coffee and got it into his travel cup before hooking Titan up.

He went for their usual hour long walk, confident he would have time to set everything up before Falco woke up.

When he got home, he went right to his storage closet and started breaking the Christmas stuff out. He took great care into making the Christmas Tree look very nice, even if it was artificial, he wanted it to look good enough to decorate, and he was sure it was.

He then set about to making a nice breakfast. Scrambled egss, sasuages, and pancakes. He got some sasuages into Titan’s dry before he put the dog’s bowl down. That is when he noticed Titan was not out there, and that could only mean one thing.

Falco’s laughter and insistence that Titan stop confirmed it.

Eren let out a half sigh and half chuckle. He should have kept a closer eye on the giant dog. He went right into the room and managed to wrestle the big dog off of Falco and smiled over at the boy as he wiped his face off.

“Good morning Falco, sorry about that. I was making breakfast so Titan decided to take advantage of that. Are you okay?” Eren did not like seeing Falco lose out on sleep, lord only knew how much he had lost out when Colt died.

“It’s okay, really I don’t mind. I am grateful he loves me.” Falco rubbed behind the great dane’s ears.

“Alright, breakfast is ready Falco, go ahead eat. We have a lot of decorating to do.” A smile crept across his face watching Falco excitedly run out of the room towards the table. That sure was the happy kid he had gotten to know over the few weeks after the funeral. Where Falco had been able to start recovering from the trauma, well as much was possible at least.

He followed out slowly, giving Falco a light drizzle of syrup when he asked for it over his pancakes. It brought joy to Eren’s heart to sit across from the boy, who was happily eating a bit faster than normal in his excitement to get to the decorating of this appartment. Not that Eren could really blame him. He was excited to help and get pictures of Falco doing it. Plus he had the Gabi surprise, and a few more for Falco.

The duo where doing the dishes in a flash after their plates where clean. Eren couldn’t help but laugh when Falco gave himself a bubblestache. The boy was acting a bit more like a kid now, which had been something Eren desired to help him with, and he was glad he had.

As they hit the half way point, there was a knock at the door.

“Hey Falco, why don’t you go answer that for me?” Eren asked with a smug smile, he couldn’t help but give the blond a little push towards the door before returning to the dishes.

He heard Falco call out Gabi’s name happily and laughed. “You two go ahead and start on the Christmas tree! I’ll be out there shortly.” He had already put the lights on, so they could get right too it.

He was out there within the minute snapping pictures of Gabi and Falco as they decorated the tree and joked about school work and the supervillians that attacked Central City often times.

It really was cute, especially watching Falco dance around the subject of the identities of The Flash and Kid Flash, which he knew and of course could not expose, especially since exposing one would mean exposing the other. Neither he or Falco could afford that.

“It’s looking great guys, but I think something is missing.” Eren snapped a picture of them by the mostly decorated tree, then broke into the box that had their new angel. He turned and offered it to Falco, who had tears leaking down his cheeks.

“It looks just like Colt...did you do this for me?” The boy ran over and wrapped his arms around Eren before he could answer. Eren wrapped his arms gently around Falco in response, careful not to drop the angel.

“I did. I figured it would help to see him, and have him watch over you this holiday season. So he can see that you are being treated right, would you like to put him on?” Eren could only feel a smile grow as Falco nodded and broke the hug, gratefully taking the Colt angel.

Eren then lifted the boy just enough to help lay the angel on his new throne. He set Falco down, covered the windows, and got the lights turned off before plugging everything in and getting Falco and Gabi posed by the lit tree. He then snapped another picture, despite Falco having a tear-stained face, Eren thought it was the best one yet.

Once he had everything returned to normal, he answered the door to find the sergeant of the SWAT team Reiner Braun there to help as well, he invited the man in and began to get his lights and stickers out.

“Reiner and I will put up the lights, you guys put stickers on the windows. Start in your room Falco, then move to the bathroom, then out here, then my bedroom last for the stickers. Reiner and I will string the lights in here, then the hallway, then your room, and then my room. You guys ready? Go!”

“Yeah!” Falco and Gabi cheered and ran to Falco’s room, followed closely by Titan who was happily wagging his tail.

Eren and Reiner got work right after that, at first no other conversation other than to put the nails in, then Reiner spoke.

“You are doing a great job raising Falco, Eren. Thank you. I am grateful, and I believe Colt would be too.” Reiner offered one of his friendliest smiles.

“Thanks Reiner, I am really doing my best. Trying to make this Christmas special for him.” Eren managed as he wiped his forehead as they once again moved the step ladder to keep hanging the lights.

“Just make sure you keep Kid Flash safe, Flash.” Reiner never looked down, but Eren knew the smirking male could feel his look of surprise and horror on him. Somehow Reiner knew....

“I will, now come on, we need to finish decorating.” Eren trusted Reiner wouldn’t tell anyone, and would likely serve as an ally, so he decided it was best to just keep decorating.


	3. Hot coco by the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day three propmpt

Jean groaned as he got off work. Yet again dealing with the morons on his dad’s board of directors, had he known they wouldn’t take him seriously as an accountant, he would have never taken the damn job. He could get that distrust anywhere else in the whole damn world, but noo he chose to be paid to do that where his dad would watch and not be at all helpful and let the board disrespect his son in front of him, even if Jean was right.

He pulled out his phone and went right to his fiancé Eren, somewhat irritated still from the day. He looked forward to just a quiet night at home. He would not put up with more people that day.

[Text] Hey Eren, I had a shit day at work, night in?

Eren had been finishing up some home maintenance in the basement and headed up stairs. He smiled hearing his phone go off. He walked over to it, picking it up and checking the text with a sigh, he then replied.

[Text] Okay, I’ll have something ready for you babe.

He then went about making a fire. Putting the wood into the chimney of their rented home. He patted their dog Titan and then went right to the kitchen.

He gathered the ingredients, then started to make hot chocolate from scratch, with a few Turkish spices for a little fun. He was enjoying this kind of thing, and just hoped it would be something Jean enjoyed when he got home.

He had just finished when he heard Jean’s annoyed laughter that announced he was home. Eren hurried and got Titan off Jean.

“Hey babe, I just finished our coco, we can talk things over the cup at the fire place.” Eren offered a smile before heading back to the kitchen and bringing their hot coco out, giving Jean his before sitting down in the other chair.

“Now tell me, what happened today? Just how bad was that disrespect?” Eren knew Jean often faced that from his dad’s board of director’s so talking it over might help them.

“They just mocked my proposed budget, laughed when I told them to stop going over, and then mocked me more for being some punk kid with a business and accounting degree, guess those don’t count for anything now a days.” Jean sighed, slowly sipping his coco.

“I see. Well I can’t do much, but I might be able to offer advice. Take pictures of our home inside and out, then show them the low rent you found. That just might earn their respect.”

Jean paused for a moment, looking at Eren, with a little hot coco stasche after he had been sipping the hot coco while Eren spoke.

“That actually isn’t bad, you suicidal block head.” Jean teased sitting back some. “I’ll do that this weekend and have that prepared for next week’s meeting. Thank you Eren, sometimes you have good ideas.”

Eren laughed.

“Inflate my ego horse face, you would get nowhere without me.” Eren smiled just leaning back into the chair. Here this was, another beautiful winter memory for them.


End file.
